Dark Reflection
by Funeral Doll
Summary: UPDATED!The War is over and Kenshin goes to Tokyo to find Kaoru, but things have changed when he finds her...will he loose her once again but this time for good? this destiny can be cruel but somtimes one can change it... Read and Review please
1. Tokyo

Hello everyone again this is the second half to 'Angels tears and Demons kisses.'  
  
Thank you to D-chan: Futon ^^'  
  
WARNING: I really suck at spelling! So not everyone will have to put that in the reviews I know it already lol ^^x' Well I really hope you guys will enjoy this story in this 5 years have gone by (sorry I changed the times and ages I hope that doesn't throw people off to much because in the show and movies Kaoru is 18 and Kenshin is 28, 10 years difference -.-') Sorry if any of the characters become out of Character ^^x' gomen! Kenshin will be close to how he is in the eps like "oro?" lol ^^x I just want him to say that lol and I wont be using "This unworthy one" (since he talks in third person a lot in Japanese calling himself this on worthy one)  
  
Well enough of me pissing everyone off lol and on with the story! K! Please Review!  
  
++++  
  
Chapter 1 Tokyo  
  
++++  
  
Kyoto the Meiji government was now victor  
  
The sad moon was in the dark sky, Smoke from fires rising to cover her sweet light but now there could be seen a tint of red stained on her as though this fights blood had reached her.  
  
At her feet lay body of men, brother against brother. It seemed that the moon cried for this. Most of the men that came to fight here dead at the hands of another, Those who lived fled already.  
  
A red haired figure walked clumsily along the dead bodies his eyes almost glowing from the fire behind him. His hair fell loose down his back and stopped a little past mid back length. His Gi was covered in blood as well as his Hakama. His arms hung to the sides of his body.  
  
Blood was running down his hands and once reaching his fingers drop to the now stained soil. Blood ran down from his lower lip and some blood had been smeared onto his face and over his cross-shaped scar.  
  
He looked back at the bodies, his bangs now covering his eyes.  
  
"It's now over." The words came from his lips harshly. He swayed back and forth slightly. The battle had cost him to loose a lot of blood.  
  
"Kaoru." He softly whispered at the image of the young girl who was Kaoru walking away her hair in the same style, as it had been the first time he had seen her and she was in a light purple Kimono. She slowly faded and Kenshin was back to harsh reality.  
  
His eyes closed as he fell to the floor. He laid there his long hair covering some of his face he lay on his side, He had fainted from lost of blood.  
  
A young boy had seen Kenshin fall and ran over to him. The young boy was breathing hard his eyebrows moved together as to think of what to do. He had on a yellow gi with small black strips on it and green hakama's. He had black hair in short spikes. His eyes dark as well, he looked to be the age of ten or so.  
  
"Mr.?!" The young boy said trying to turn Kenshin so he would have his back to the floor and his face would be looking up to the night sky.  
  
The young boy moved the loose hair from the pale Samurai's face, to see him fully.  
  
"Sano! Sano! Come here!" The boys voice ran through the air.  
  
After a while A tall young man came running he had a long white long sleeved open shirt which on the back it had the mark for "Bad", White pants that ended a little after his knees with wrapping that covered his legs with black traditional Chinese shoes, red band over his forehead and on his left wrist. White bandages wrapped around his stomach. He to had dark eyes. He had tall brown spiked hair  
  
"Ya Yahiko!" He stopped in front of the kneeling boy who was watching over Kenshin.  
  
"Is he still alive Yahiko?" Sanosuke or Sano as the boy had called him said softly as though not wanting to wake the dead but no one could hear Sano's words.  
  
"Ya, he's still breathing." The boy other words known as Yahiko looked up at Sano.  
  
"Should we help him," The way Yahiko said it didn't sound much like a question but more like telling Sano.  
  
"Mite as well.it wouldn't be very nice to just leave him to die here." Sano said with a slight grin.  
  
With that Sano leaned down and picked up Kenshin who to Sano's surprise was very light and seemed small. Sano was very tall compared to the small samurai and Yahiko.  
  
Sano moved Kenshin so Kenshin would be lying with his head to Sano's shoulder, While Yahiko walked at Sano's side.  
  
They went in the direction of Tokyo this not being very far from where they lived.  
  
(In Tokyo)  
  
"Kaoru-san!" An older woman with a tea green dress and her black hair up in a old fashion bun walked into the room. The room gave of a sweet sent and had such soft colors that made the room seem like cotton candy.  
  
There on a bed that was a heavenly white that was a western style along with most of the room. A young women sat, Her raven hair dropped onto the bed with a blue ribbon lying next to her. She turned to face the older women Her eyes a sad ocean blue and her skin a pale creamy peach. She had a thin white night gown on that hung to the floor.  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"Well Kaoru-san my young master told me to bring this to you." The older women approached Kaoru at her bedside. She held a beautiful necklace that matched Kaoru's eyes.  
  
'If I don't except it the women will be punished.' Kaoru thought as she looked at the women.  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru said softly and let the necklace fall into her hands. The cold metal chilling her soft hands.  
  
"He said he is sorry he is not able to bring it to you.being that he is on a business trip and also that he hopes you are enjoying it here at his home." The women said a smile on her face.  
  
"I see." Was all that Kaoru could say without sounding discussed.  
  
"Then good night Kaoru-san." She bowed and walked out of the room closing it silently behind her.  
  
Kaoru moved of her bead and sat at the very large window. She opened it so that the air would come in.  
  
(Kaoru's point of view) +  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
The war is over.Finally.. Now there will be peace that is until humans find another thing to fight for.  
  
To me I find it stupid.yet I still fight funny I know.  
  
I look to the moon.the moon has also seen so much blood I feeling so bad for her. I had stopped fighting only a couple of months ago. I thought I could be happy but I was so wrong.  
  
I found out my father had promised me to another for marriage. I was angry I never thought my father would do that. he was not to found of the idea I thought but I guess he wanted to make sure I lived a normal life.  
  
As what someone's bitch? I bit my lower lips slightly with anger.  
  
What got me the most was the one my father promised me to. Shishio Makoto's son, Shi Makoto. Rage filled me that selfish bastered! I hated him so. I had no say though no matter how much pride I have I could not go against my father's last wishes.  
  
In my mind I saw a young man with long red hair in a high ponytail with sad eyes and a weird scar.  
  
I smiled softly.  
  
"How weird.I never thought I would think about him again." I said softly aloud.  
  
"Kenshin." I look at the moon. I wonder where he is right now.is he save? Or even alive?  
  
I cradle my face in my hand looking into nothingness.  
  
"I will never see you will I?" With my free hand I slightly reach out as though someone was there.  
  
The war is over now.will you ever come to Tokyo or have you forgotten about me? I'm I just a memory.  
  
I sigh out loud.  
  
This is so depressing I have to marry a man I hate and I will never see the one I want to be with.  
  
"I'm just living in a story aren't I?" I slightly laugh at the thought.  
  
If this was just a moment I could just run away and find him right? But what makes me think he still wants me? He mite have found another and leave me here with a cold heartless man.  
  
I shivered at the thought that I would have to kiss that man even worse sleep with him! Just the thought made me want to kill myself. I never said he was ugly to be truthful he was handsome but something about him inside made him disgusting to me.He had such a evil smile and was cruel to those around him. I know I shouldn't be the one to talk being that I could many.  
  
Yet he was mean to those that never should be mean to.and true the apple never falls far from the tree.  
  
His father is just as cruel if not crueler. I hated the thought that I would be related to such evil men!  
  
What was my father thinking when he came up with this idea!  
  
I got up and left my window open 'oh well what if I got a cold at least that would keep me from talking to these people.'  
  
I moved over to my bed and slipped into it. I didn't like the room too much I wanted to be in a Japanese room I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in a home like the one I lived in when I was younger with my mother and Father.  
  
Tears run down my face which surprised me.'I've been becoming weaker lately.  
  
I want to save myself.yet I cant so will someone save me?  
  
I close my eyes till I feel myself drift away.  
  
(Author point of view) +  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Outside of Tokyo Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin reached there home on the outskirts of Tokyo.  
  
"Hello boys" A females voice came from inside the house and there stood Megumi.  
  
"Ken.shin?" Megumi put a hand to her red lips and ran over.  
  
"It is Kenshin!" She gave Sano and Yahiko a smile.  
  
"Hurry and bring him into the house! We have to tend to the wounds!" Megumi went quickly into the house getting her bandages and tools needed.  
  
While Sano laid Kenshin softly onto a futon. "Yahiko get water."  
  
Yahiko nodded and ran out the house.  
  
"You know him Megumi?" Sano looked from Kenshin to Megumi.  
  
"Hai. I use to treat his wounds a while ago till Kaoru left then I never saw Kenshin again."  
  
Sano nodded even though he didn't know who Kaoru was.  
  
Once Yahiko returned with the water Megumi worked on Kenshins cuts. It took most of the nigh but Megumi worked just as hard. Yahiko had fallen asleep sprawled on the floor with his mouth open and Sano lied next to him doing the same.  
  
Megumi looked over at the two with a smile on her face.  
  
'Kenshin it's so weird that we should meet again.its felt so long since I last saw you.'  
  
After she was done she got up and made some tea for herself so she would be able to stay up all night.  
  
'Kenshin.is he going to find Kaoru.the day Kaoru left she came by to where I was.'  
  
||* Flash back *||  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Megumi looked at Kaoru who stood at her door.  
  
"Arigato Megumi." Kaoru smiled softly and hugged Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru-chan.you're leaving aren't you." Megumi whispered softly.  
  
"Hai Megumi." Kaoru looked to the ground.  
  
"Please Megumi watch over Kenshin for me.I know he's a big boy and all but sometimes he'll get hurt." Kaoru softly smiled as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Megumi.and I hope I will see you and Kenshin one day.promise me you will. I told Kenshin once the war is over.I would be waiting in Tokyo.that's where I will be. So you better come to!" Kaoru looked at Megumi determined and Megumi cried and laughed at the same time.  
  
Megumi tugged slight at Kaoru's hair and nodded.  
  
"Bye Megumi!" Kaoru waved as she ran off.  
  
||* End of Flash back *||  
  
The image of Kaoru running off faded in Megumi's head.  
  
'Kenshin I hope for her sake and yours that you will go and find her.'  
  
Megumi sat back down next to Kenshin's sleeping form. His Katana was lying next to him.  
  
'You don't have to fight anymore.finally so know you can be human.and live how you should have lived instead of letting your life slip away.'  
  
Megumi opened a Window slightly so that it would not be so hot.  
  
"The moon's out. I wonder if Kaoru is looking at the moon at well."  
  
After a while she blew out the candles and closed the window and before she knew it she had fallen asleep close to the others.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ Authors note:  
  
Konnichi wa! Mina-san!!! Well I hope the story is ok? I don't know all try my best the make chapters longer and also to put more action but it's only the begging gomen lol! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! So I know what you guys think and if I should change anything!!!!!  
  
I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!! I can't read minds! Kenshin: oro? Gara: baka Kenshin-dono * has sweat drop * Kenshin: ^^x' Gara: well hope you guys will read on!!!!  
  
Another thing is remember the ages are different then the series!! And the characters maybe and knowing my luck OOC so ya!!! lol 


	2. He came

Author:  
  
Arigato to the three only people that read my fic lol ^^x if it weren't for your lovely reviews I wouldn't be writing this chapter or any in fact ^^x Well I just want to say how much I love you all! And PLEASE keep on reviewing PLEASE! Don't want to sound to desperate but I am!  
  
Also I need someone to edit my fics! If you are willing enough to do that for me please e-mail me! My e-mail is on the profile of mine ^^x other then that there's nothing else I don't think ^^x?  
  
Gara: Is their Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: oro Gara-dono?  
  
Gara: pay attention! Hits *Kenshin over the head with a fan that says 'Baka' in Kanji *  
  
Kenshin: oro! @.@x *falls over *  
  
Gara: hee hee well on with the story! *Bows *  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2 "He came"  
  
The soft morning sunlight lit Kenshin's sleeping face, his eyelashes fluttered slightly till they where fully open. He waited till his eyes had adjusted to the light before he looked around. Kenshin's eyes fell upon a sleeping Megumi who only lay a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"Megumi-dono?" His eyes widened slightly, then he looked at the two others a young man who was Sano and a young boy who was Yahiko. He touched his side for his katana but a sharp pain kept him from moving so fast so instead he looked but to his dismay it was not there.  
  
"Kuso." he muttered softly not liking the idea of being somewhere without his katana, but Megumi was here so it shouldn't be so bad.  
  
'That is Megumi-dono.right? It doesn't look like she hasn't changed at all.' He pondered the thought for a while.  
  
"Kenshin. you're awake." A female voice came into his thoughts and he lifted his head to look into a pare of dark eyes, Megumi had waken up.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin softly replied as he looked down at the bandages.  
  
"Well finally! Its good Sano and Yahiko found you." As she said that she moved her head to the side to indicate the two who where still sleeping.  
  
"They are your friends?" Kenshin just asked more for the hell of it instead of really needing to know.  
  
"Yes, there the closest thing I have to a family before you left and even though Kaoru-chan wasn't around for to long she felt like a sister." Megumi smiled at Kenshin but suddenly she regretted bringing up Kaoru, for Kenshin looked at her with such weird eyes.  
  
"Do you know anything else about her at the moment." Kenshin's was calm but it seemed as if it had a edge to it just like his blade. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I wish I did. all I know is." Then it hit Megumi. "She's in Tokyo! That's what she said the last time I saw her!" Megumi nodded.  
  
Before the two could go on a voice interrupted. "Megumi where's break-hey he's awake!" Yahiko jumped up and over to Megumi.  
  
"Hai Yahiko-kun. This is Kenshin." She smiles as she introduced the young eager boy to Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko tackled the poor Samurai with question after question.  
  
"How do you know Megumi? Who are you really? Do you really know how to fight? Are you trying to steal Megumi? Sano wont like that!" before Yahiko could go on Yahiko was punched to the floor.  
  
"BAKA! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" A half-awake angry flustered Sano stud in front of the small group. Yahiko was rubbing his head and growling Megumi was trying to calm down the over heated Sano. Kenshin started to laugh, everyone stopped almost as if time stopped. Kenshin started to laugh harder.  
  
Megumi almost had a heart attack she KNEW Kenshin as a silent type not a big laugh ether but here he was laughing not as much as she wished or was normal but it was something.  
  
They all stopped doing what they where doing after Megumi had introduced Sano to Kenshin and like wise. And Megumi had told them about how Megumi and him where friends.  
  
"Sano.Yahiko I want you guys to do me a favor.Help Kenshin and I find a girl named Kaoru." Megumi looked at the tow never looking at Kenshin. She looked so serious and Sano and Yahiko knew this. They both nodded in agreement, not even knowing this man they decided to help him 'hey if Megumi said so then it was alright right?' was the thought going to the two's heads.  
  
"Will you be able to walk Kenshin?" Sano looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"Hai, I've had worse." Kenshin stud up a slight pain flickered in his eyes but it went away and was replaced with something else but Megumi couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"BUT! After breakfast ok!" Sano said and ruffled Yahiko's hair knowing that, that is what he was thinking.  
  
"I AGREE!" The two went happily to another room and turned and waved at Kenshin.  
  
"COME ON MEGUMI MAKES THE BEST FOOD!!!" Yahiko seemed happy he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin fallow.  
  
They all sat at the table waiting for Megumi to make breakfast.  
  
||* (Tokyo) *||  
  
Kaoru had waken up early today and had already gotten herself to the shower. She had wished she could have just stayed in that warm water but the maids would just not allow her to saying 'you will end up like a prune.' Kaoru laughed at the thought of being a large prune walking around in her Kimono.  
  
She had just gotten out of the show and picked a kimono she wished to wear. It was a soft pink with Sakura blossoms falling on it. She had gotten her hair up into a high ponytail with her long blue ribbon holding it up and with the two peaces' of loose placed hair, one hanging in front of each ear. She slipped on her sandals that where black with sakura blossoms as well on them.  
  
It was a lovely day today and she was finally aloud to take a walk being that her husband to be did not like this idea of her wandering around.  
  
'Why does everyone think I should not be able to leave the house and go around. it was way much worse when I started to fight.I wish they would stop looking at me like I was some child.' She wishes she could just say it aloud but she did not feel like starting something today.  
  
She picked up her small bag that held some belongings and looked around the room for anything else that she might have forgotten. Once she was finished she exited out of he room she had been staying in for about two weeks already.  
  
Kaoru walked along the long hallways that held paintings that almost seemed to watch her. Unlike Shisho, Shi had more of a taste for western things and that is what the house had been modeled after. Once she walked along the home, which seemed like a labyrinth she reached the main door.  
  
Kaoru ran a finger over the gold handle it was shaped like a dragon very weird for this home but she decided to ignore it and pushed the heavy doors open slipping out. She moved her hand up to shade her eyes that where not use to the suns rays. Once she was finally able to see she looked down the steps and right in front of her was a young man about a couple inches taller then her but not by very much.  
  
"Good Morning Kaoru-san." He smiled making him seem younger then he was but his blue eyes told of his age even though his smile seemed like a child's. His short black hair shown in the sun and he had a shirt that was white and a blue gi that for the long caller it was a darker shade of blue, His Hakama was the same shade of blue as his gi what seemed like socks made of cloth covered from his feet to his knees which covered the hakama from the knee down. A pare of thin sandals where on his feet and laced around his ankles to keep them on. A Katana was held to his side.  
  
Once Kaoru looked him over she recognized him. He was Seta Soujiro. Kaoru had seen him before with Shi, Soujiro was said to be a excellent fighter and one of the families best fighters. Soujiro was not related to the family but Shishio decided to take him in when his foster family was killed at a very young age. Since then he has been loyal to the family.  
  
Kaoru did not trust any of those that where related or servants under the Makoto father and son. She walked down the stairs gracefully with her head up. She past Soujiro with out a word till she felt a hand grab her arm and she spin to face the smiling Soujiro.  
  
"Kaoru-san where are you heading off to?" He said with a surprisingly cheerful voice something Kaoru wasn't really suspecting of happening.  
  
"Out." she turned to leave but Soujiro still had her arm.  
  
"Kaoru-san you shouldn't go by yourself I will fallow you." He let go off her arm softly.  
  
Kaoru couldn't be to mean to him. He acted way to. cute. She wanted to hit herself but she HAD to be mean right? If she became nice to him and talked to him he would tell Shi about what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't you have to do something else?" She tried her best to sound cold but the smile never left.  
  
"Nope Kaoru-san! And anyway Shi-sama said to watch over you." He pointed to his eyes then you her.  
  
She couldn't help it a small laugh came out of her then she nodded. She couldn't believe he was the same age as her.  
  
'Fine it wont be that bad. I hope.' She nodded and started to walk while Soujiro walked silently behind her.  
  
||+ (Back over to Kenshin ^^x) +||  
  
"That was good! Megumi!." Yahiko said as him and Sano looked happy there plates cleared of any food that was once there. Kenshin looked at the two surprised looking down at his plate that still had some food left over he blinked a couple of times then shuck his head.  
  
"So Megumi-dono." Kenshin looked over to Megumi. "Will you come with us?" Kenshin knew that Megumi to wanted to see Kaoru and he did not want to wish to displease that wish.  
  
"Hai." she said in a serious voice as she made a sharp nod.  
  
"Then that's it.we will all go to go find this Kaoru girl." Sano said looking around for any objections but there where none so he stud up.  
  
Megumi picked up the plates and Kenshin helped once everything was done they got prepared to leave Kenshin's cutes and all where no more of a pain to him so there was no need for him to be looked after for a sign of falling over or so on.  
  
They all left the house and Yahiko seemed too great the new day with a stretch.  
  
"Its nice out today. and the cherry blossoms are in season which makes it even lovelier." Megumi smiled and they all walked very little talk was conducted in the group each wondering about what would happen. Sano and Yahiko had never met this girl before I their lives but they did know that Megumi and Kenshin had a link with this girl.  
  
Megumi decided to tell the two some of the story to Kenshins dismay. A slight blush phased the samurai's cheeks.  
  
Megumi watched Kenshin slightly surprised, he was trying to change himself. why was this she wondered. Kenshin was always form what she knew of him at the time a very distant cold person but know he was starting to act more.human. was it the thought of the young women that he would once again see.that is if they did find her. Megumi shivered slightly but the others did not notice this.  
  
'What if Kaoru died in the war? Could the girl ever die?' Megumi smiled. 'No.she is to strong for that her will is to strong she wouldn't go down easily.  
  
With that they kept going after such a long time of walking they found them right outside of the towns entrance.  
  
They're where men, women, and children all smiling walking mothers holding baby a father buying a doll for his little girl. It was peaceful, Kenshin looked around no more fear for your lives.  
  
"There are so many people." Yahiko went ahead of them. "I want to look around!" Yahiko yield behind him as he ran off.  
  
"Sano go watch over him." Megumi slightly laughed when Sano gave her 'why me?' face and then ran after him cursing as he went.  
  
Megumi looked over at Kenshin who looked around his eyes seemed so peaceful. "Kenshin. we should go look for her." Kenshin nodded at that after coming back from his thoughts.  
  
"Hai Megumi-dono."  
  
Megumi and Kenshin walked along past some stores asking about Kaoru. As the two searched around the front of the stores on the other side Kaoru and Soujiro walked.  
  
"Soujiro." It was the first time she had said his name so he looked a little surprised.  
  
"Hai Kaoru-san?"  
  
"Could you please not walk behind me." He looked at her confused. She noticed his confusion and sighed softly.  
  
"Walk beside me." As she said so he did it. She felt a little more conferrable at least now she could see him.  
  
"Did Kaoru-san come out today to buy something?"  
  
"Nope." She answered not fully paying attention just watching others walk by.  
  
"Really? Oh I see you don't like staying inside." He nodded. " I don't blame you I like it outside to and not always shut in."  
  
How could such a person work for such others she wondered. The thing was something in him made her a little edgy he was so unreadable it was amazing.  
  
Something caught her eyes. She turned to look and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Across from her on the other side of the street stud someone from her past.  
  
"Kenshin?" she whispered aloud. Not paying any attention now to Soujiro who was asking her what was wrong she couldn't hear him anymore.  
  
"Kenshin." She said a little louder but she couldn't yell it. She looked at him with her blue orbs. He was almost exactly how she remembered him. The wind picked up moving his hair so look sort of like flames but his hair was no longer in a high ponytail but a low one. His eyes felt like they could see inside and she was trapped. She could see his cross-shaped scar. She knew it was him she almost felt like she was going to faint. Megumi was now next to him looking at Kaoru with wide eyes.  
  
"He came."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hello I will try to get chapters up soon but I have schoolwork *kicks high school. * so not as much time.  
  
Kenshin: *sniff * oro! Gara: what's wrong Kenshin! Kenshin: Kaoru-dono. Gara: *hugs Kenshin * its ok Kenshin while get her for you ok! Kenshin: *nods sniff nods * Well you guys please review I can't write unless you people tell me you like it or if I should change stuff or what ok! Well that's it for today and I will try to get the next chappie up as soon as I can! Love you all and keep reading and reviewing!!!! 


	3. Authors note

Konnichi wa minna-dono!  
  
Well this is Gara-chan! *Bows * gomen! I will try my best to get the chapter out as soon as I can the thing is I have a lot of school work and I have to do a lot better in my classes so ya me no like Bio grrrr oh well I should be updating really soon at longest it will take is a week (doesn't take me long to write chapters ^^x)  
  
If there is anything you wish to as or say ether review or e-mail me at sesshomaru_mako4ever@yahoo.com  
  
That's the update of today and I hope you guys will not kill me any time soon ^^x and I really hope this story will do even better then the first part so keep on reviewing and telling me what you think!  
  
Oh ya and I love Soujiro that's why he's in the story and he isn't in a lot of the Kenshin fics so I decided to put him in.  
  
Soujiro should be pretty close to character but sometimes you know me I kinda bend the roles and do something stupid lol.  
  
Well besides that there is nothing else oh so everyone knows I write the credit at the ends of my stories because I don't like writing it through out the story.  
  
Koaru: Whats going on?  
  
Kenshin: oro ^^x?  
  
Gara: WWWWEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL me done! 


	4. The past returns

Authors note:  
  
Gomen that it took so long to put the chapter up its just that I have been doing a lot lately but I really hope everyone will still be reading this story and all try to make this not to boring lol.  
  
Thanks to: Ymir-chan, Tsugoi Kakerlena and ZSilver you guys are the best ^^x !!!!!!!  
  
Well if anyone else reads this story please review thank you very much and now on with chapter 3 The past returns.  
  
This chapter wont be as long and I'm sorry for that but I try at least and sorry again that it took so long I love you all and again thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me and it keeps me going! Well before you get sick of me here goes the story!  
  
(song by Lasgo "Something.") ++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3 The past returns  
  
++++++++++  
  
I don't wanna say that I'm sorry  
  
'Cause I know there is nothing wrong  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
There is no need to worry  
  
'Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
And never let me go  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
'Cause I need you so  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
Something you wanna tell me  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
That you hide for me  
  
Is there a reason why?  
  
There is something  
  
Something you wanna tell me  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
That you hide for me  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi and Soujiro stud they're facing each other but only Kenshin and Kaoru could see each other.  
  
The soft wind was picking up once again and Kaoru's kimono and hair danced with the wind slightly. Her cheeks where slightly flushed as she looked at the two.  
  
' Kenshin.. Megumi. there here.he's here.' Kaoru looked at them no one moved it felt so weird but there was one who was not in this world. It was Soujiro he only looked over Kenshin and spotted the scar.  
  
' He's the killer I was told of.' with that Soujiro was now on guard mode his hand ready to grab the katana he had at his waist. Kenshin took a step forward then he hear screams directed to him which took him out of his trance to the young women named Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano and Yahiko ran up to him. In Yahiko's arms was a long object, which was wrapped with white cloth.  
  
Sano moved to Kenshin's side Yahiko was next to Megumi. "That person is Seta Soujiro.he is a sword man that has beaten ALL his enemies." Sano clenched his fist.  
  
"We saw him so we got the closest sword we could find." Yahiko held up the object. Kenshin took it and unraveled it to reveal a Sakabatou. Yahiko and Sano stared at the sword once Kenshin pulled the blade from the sheath. The blade was reversed.  
  
"What the hell is that." Sano looked at the Sakabatou then to Kenshin but Kenshin's face was calm.  
  
"Arigato Sano.Yahiko."  
  
' This will have to do if I must result to fighting.'  
  
Soujiro saw the blade. 'Will he try to fight me.I will have no problem but Kaoru-san is here and she could get hurt.I guess all have to avoid this fight.'  
  
Soujiro grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her into a run. Kenshin immediately reacted.  
  
"Megumi-dono." Before he could say more Megumi interrupted him. "Just go get Kaoru." She said with a rushed voice but not cruel at all. He did a slight nod and ran after Soujiro.  
  
'He's fast.' Soujiro had no other chance even though he was very fast Kaoru was not as fast so he decided what he must do.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-san." Before she could say anything he picked her up and was carrying her to his surprise she was very light and he was very thank full for that.  
  
Soujiro past the backs of the town and went to the forest. Soujiro knew everything well so he had the advantage when he turned around he made the mistake of turning around and stopping when he looked in front of himself there stud a slightly angry Kenshin other then that he looked deathly calm.  
  
"Kaoru-san stand behind me." Soujiro put her down and placed her behind him.  
  
Kenshin of course wasn't very pleased with the idea of her being protected by another. He felt a hint of Jealousy but he made himself stop and focus on the younger man in front of him.  
  
+++++(Kaoru's point of view)+++++  
  
My eyes widened at the seen before me. Kenshin stood only a couple feet away and I couldn't even go to him my voice wasn't working it felt like I wasn't even there like watching a dream that no one can see or hear you. If looks could kill Soujiro would be dead and six feet under.  
  
My heart was pounding in my chest and would not stop but anger slowly came up. 'Why was I just standing here! I could fight for myself if needed but it was because I was female it was suddenly seen as wrong.baka!'  
  
The clashes of blades snapped me back into reality and my head snapped up to the two fighters. Kenshin's eyes where full of emotions that I could not read. The thing that scared me was how Soujiro looked, he smiled as though it where only a child's game and what was even worse was that I could not read his moves.  
  
Kenshin was fast but not faster then the smiling Soujiro. Soujiro leaped into the air and came down onto Kenshin with lightning speed crushing Kenshin's body to the ground but luckily Kenshin had moved his Sakabatou in time to avoid Soujiro's blade that would have cut Kenshin in half.  
  
I looked at the two in horror until in the corner of my eyes I saw the two males Kenshin had with him earlier and behind them ran Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru!" Megumi called out to me but I knew if she came any closer she might be hit.  
  
"Megumi! Stay away! And keep the other two out of the way as well!" I said it a little to harshly but it was for the better of it at.  
  
Megumi looked at me for a while her dark eyes burning into me. Then she made a slight nod and called to the other two to stay away but they protested at that. The tall one showed his fist ready to fight as the younger one growled and holding a long stick. I guess he had found on the way running here.  
  
I looked again back at the two 'Kenshin..' but it had been so long.was he the same how did I know he hadn't come to kill ME. and what about Soujiro I hadn't known him for long just this day.'  
  
Everything made no sense at all had the world gone crazy.  
  
++++++(Author's point of view)+++++  
  
The raven-haired maiden looked at the two fighting her blue orbed eyes showed deep pools of confusion. She had changed and she had grown up just like Kenshin had changed as well.  
  
"Stop this now!" Everyone stopped and turned to Kaoru whose eyes burned into their very souls.  
  
"Please.stop." It looked as though she was going to cry but she wouldn't let that happen Kenshin knew that about her.  
  
Soujiro placed his Katana away and smiled at Kaoru. "Hai Kaoru-san."  
  
Kenshin stood there and thought about it for a little while till he cout the pleading eyes of Kaoru then he placed the Sakabatou back into its sheath.  
  
Sano and Yahiko stud they're waiting to see what would happen as Megumi watched nervously.  
  
Kaoru gathered up all her courage and strength and moved forward.  
  
"Kaoru-san." Kaoru could hear the worried tone in Soujiro's happy voice, which surprised her that he could feel anything other, then happiness. She smiled softly at Soujiro letting him know it was all right.  
  
"Kenshin." She said a little louder then a whisper. Kenshin sensed the unsure in her voice.  
  
Kaoru was now only inches away from him and she just wanted to hug him but it felt different she felt like she didn't know him as well. He was different then before his eyes seemed a little bit kinder even though he had just been in a fight. He had changed just like she had.a couple years can change so much about a person.  
  
"So this is The Kaoru girl you two where talking about?" Sano's voice interrupted the dead silence that had been slowly eating at them all.  
  
"Hai" Kenshin answered before Megumi could.  
  
"This is Kaoru." He said again as though he was trying to reassure this was her and it wasn't just something fake.  
  
"Soujiro would you please leave.I promise I will be back soon and do not tell anyone where I am.do you promise this." Kaoru looked at Soujiro who in return bowed and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Kaoru-san." Soujiro did not want to leave her there alone not at all first for her safely and also his master had ordered him but he had a feeling that she could take care of everything herself and she did not want to lose her trust.  
  
Soujiro once again looked at the others and smiled then left in a hurry.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him." Megumi turned her attention back to Kaoru.  
  
"Yes I kinda understand him." Kaoru looked in the direction he had left to.  
  
"How do you know him.?" Kenshin asked a little suspicious of the young man.  
  
"He works for the family of the man I'm going to merr." She cut herself off.  
  
She thought about it. There Kenshin was he had come to her.and what was she supposed to say. ' Well I was betrothed to a man I do not even like the word is more like hate. That what I have to say don't I.'  
  
"He works for the man I am forced to marry." Kaoru said not able to look up at Kenshin.  
  
"What!" Megumi almost screamed out.  
  
"To who!" her anger started up. Someone was forcing Kaoru to merry someone she doesn't want to.  
  
"Makoto Shi." The name put poison into Kenshin.  
  
"What." Kenshin's words where so cold it surprised everyone his eyes where now hidden behind his bangs.  
  
"Him.out of all people." Kenshin held the hilt of the sword tightly his nucleus turning white.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin then to Megumi looking for something anything till she felt Kenshin grabs her shoulders.  
  
"Are you being forced to merry him." Kenshin said through clenched teeth his eyes still not showing.  
  
"Yes." Kaoru could barley even get the word out of her mouth.  
  
"I won't let you not to that family not to that man. I do not want your name smothered in blood like that."  
  
Kaoru felt slightly disappointed she didn't want him to protect her name and honor she wanted him to be mad because she was being taken away.  
  
He let go of her shoulders and turned away. Megumi moved over and then walked to Kaoru and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kaoru I promise we wont let you be married unwillingly."  
  
The way Megumi was holding Kaoru it made it fell like it was all right to cry but Kaoru couldn't she didn't know what the hell to feel. She couldn't feel anything anymore she felt num. Megumi ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair.  
  
"We should be going it will be dark by the time we get home." Sano looked at the two who once he said that parted.  
  
"That is true.well Kaoru you should be heading home as well." Megumi smiled down at Kaoru as Kaoru nodded then turned to leave but she was stopped by a hand.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.I will come back again." Kenshin's eyes went to a soft shade of violet. Yet he looked kinda sad. She smiled.  
  
"Till then I guess." Kaoru walked away when she was finally away from them she cried silently she couldn't stop herself from it she sat on a cold large rock.  
  
"Kaoru-san." A soft sweet voice came from in front of her. There stud Soujiro who knelt down next to the sobbing Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru looked up and wiped away the fresh tears that stained her soft pretty face.  
  
"Let's go home now Kaoru-san." Soujiro helped her up.  
  
' It's a good thing that I stayed behind for her.even though it was against her wishes.'  
  
++++++++ End of chapter 3  
  
Me have a head ace * sob* well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! And please review ok! Love you all and I will try to write more and faster k! jaa!!! 


	5. Protection

Author:  
  
HELLO!!!! Well sooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! And sorry this chapter will be kinda short because I want to get it out now! *Hugs reviewers * you guys are the best! I love you all! You guys are so nice to me really! Also since I am also working on a Inu-Yasha fic at the same time named 'Phases of the always changing moon.'  
  
Its so hard to keep up *sob * and also a lot of school work most Bio and English. *throws things at Teachers *  
  
I wish I could turn into a Samurai and beat the crap out of my teachers for no good reason. I could do that now but I would get in trouble.  
  
Kenshin: ^^x'''''''  
  
Gara: ^o^''' hee hee ummm ya.well come on its ok if a samurai beats someone up who does evil better then a angry cutie dressed with pigtails girl. (Way to much Miwako and Jrock for Gara-chan)  
  
Oops gomen Gara-chan keeps talking *has sweat drop * all stop now so you guys can read the next chapter (like any of you guys actually read the top part -.-''')  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 4  
  
++++++++  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Protection  
  
++++++++  
  
Soujiro helped Kaoru off the large rock and smiled softly at her.  
  
"Kaoru-san." Soujiro was answered with a slight nod but she did not say a word.  
  
Soujiro lead her back to the streets and the two walked none saying anything. Soujiro could feel the anger that was around Kaoru.  
  
"I told you not to stay." Kaoru said softly not bringing her head up. 'Now he will see me as weak and that's all I need. I will never be able to protest without feeling stupid.' She cursed at herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-san." Was all he could say he didn't look at her he just looked ahead to where they where to go.  
  
The two walked till they where at the gates and the two stopped looking at the tall steal that looked so cold.  
  
"Kaoru-san I wont tell Shi-sama about what happened if you don't see that man again." For once Kaoru heard seriousness in his voice as he said it.  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything she just moved past him and pushed the gates open the cold steal made her shiver slightly.  
  
Soujiro followed but once at the door of the large mansion Soujiro left Kaoru to go inside by herself.  
  
"Ah Kaoru-san your back!" A maid said with a fake smile on her face.  
  
'Why do they even bother, I know they all hate me.' Kaoru bowed slightly in greeting.  
  
"Dinner will be served in the main hall." The maid said sweetly as Kaoru was walking.  
  
"I will be eating in my room." Kaoru said plainly.  
  
The maid sighed aloud in announce. Kaoru walked to her room and put everything down and started to undress till she stepped on something soft.  
  
"OW!" Kaoru screamed when she heard the voice.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" The blanket moved as Kaoru stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
"NEH!" Kaoru jumped slightly.  
  
"I said" A boy pulled the sheets off of himself and slightly glared at Kaoru. "Watch where you're going."  
  
Kaoru blinked a couple times before realizing whom it was.  
  
"You're." Before Kaoru could say anything a women's voice came through the door and knocked.  
  
"Kaoru-san are you alright?" The door knob was turning so Kaoru pulled the boy up and pushed him into the open closet and slammed it closed and leaned on it just in time.  
  
"I heard you scream is there something wrong." The older women looked around and Kaoru felt a little nerves. "No it was only a.a Spider! Yes a ugly spider!" She hated herself for thinking of such a stupid excuse.  
  
'That boy is going to die when she leaves.' Kaoru thought as she smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh.ok Kaoru-san if that was it then I will go now." The maid looked one last time as she was going to the door.  
  
Kaoru sighed aloud but froze when the maid turned to Kaoru. "Oh almost forgot." Kaoru started to panic 'did she know? What if she does?'  
  
"Dinner will be up soon." The maid smiled and bowed politely as she left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kaoru frowned and hit her forehead. "Baka."  
  
"Can I come out now." The voice of the boy came through the closet a little annoyed.  
  
Kaoru slightly growled and moved off the door opening it and looking at the boy frowning.  
  
"You're the boy that was with Kenshin and Megumi." Kaoru moved so Yahiko could get out removing a obi off of his head as he did so.  
  
"Yes, my names Yahiko lady." Yahiko stud in front of Kaoru proudly.  
  
"My names not Lady its Kaoru." Kaoru frowned slight she felt like was fighting with a younger brother or something.  
  
"This is a nice place." Yahiko said looking around and touching things as though they where toys.  
  
" I guess." Kaoru could only get out as she plopped down onto the soft bed.  
  
"Megumi told me some stuff about you. She said you where a great fighter and very pretty." Yahiko looked over at her.  
  
"But you're nothing like that." Yahiko said a little mockingly.  
  
Kaoru would have punched his lights out by now but she learned to be a little more patient and new kids said stupid things but she found herself throwing a shoe at the young boys head hitting him and sending him to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Yahiko growled as he rubbed the bump on his head and faced Kaoru.  
  
"Well its not nice saying stuff like that so you disserved it!" Kaoru said with a winning voice.  
  
"Kaoru-san Dinner!" The maid had come back and Kaoru told Yahiko to go back into the closet. Yahiko did as he was told and went. Kaoru moved off of her bed and to the door opening it to face the maid with a cart of food.  
  
"Here Kaoru-san I hope you enjoy your food." The maid smiled and left Kaoru with no other words.  
  
"You can come out now." Kaoru said watching the door as Yahiko came out.  
  
Yahiko looked at the food with wide eyes. "WOW!"  
  
Kaoru laughed slightly. "You can have some but don't eat all of it!"  
  
Yahiko nodded and started to pig out a rice ball in each hand he took bites. "So. where is everyone else?" Kaoru watched the boy eat.  
  
"Humf themf?" Yahiko swallowed what was in his mouth.  
  
"They don't know I'm here." Yahiko looked at Kaoru.  
  
"What are you doing here then?" Kaoru looked a little confused.  
  
"WEEEEEELLLLLL Megumi was worried about you and so I decided I should protect you so she doesn't have to worry!" Yahiko puffed out his chest then ate another bun and some beef.  
  
'He looks at Megumi, as his mother doesn't he. She was worried so he tries to make it better for her.' Kaoru smiled at the strength in the small boy.  
  
'Megumi is going to be so worried about him.'  
  
+++(To where the others are)+++  
  
"Where could he have gone!" Megumi looked around the boy was gone from the inn they where staying in.  
  
"He is probably sneaking food." Sano suggested  
  
Megumi frowned. "Then you would be with him." Sano smiled sheepishly.  
  
Kenshin had finished bathing and had now entered the lit room his wet hair in a low ponytail and his normal clothes on.  
  
"Kenshin have you seen Yahiko?" Megumi looked at Kenshin with worried eyes.  
  
"I haven't Megumi-dono." Kenshin sat on the floor against a wall.  
  
Sano suddenly said something.  
  
"Hey Megumi, Kenshin look!" Sano held up a paper that had messy writing on it, it read.  
  
' Megumi, Sano and Kenshin.  
  
I'm going to be gone don't worry all be back soon! Don't worry Megumi that girl will be safe I promise!  
  
Yahiko.'  
  
Megumi looked at Kenshin and Sano, They all sat there in silence. 'What had the note meant.  
  
"What is he talkin about?" Sano looked the note over again.  
  
"He's going to where Kaoru is." Kenshin said aloud not really to anyone.  
  
"How do you know Kenshin?" Sano spun to look at Kenshin.  
  
"Yahiko saw that Kaoru meant something to Megumi and so he wants to help her." Kenshin looked over at Megumi which when he looked at her he knew he was right.  
  
"Megumi is like a mother or a older sister to Yahiko." Sano said aloud his eyes flickered.  
  
"Megumi and I came across Yahiko when Yahiko had just lost his family and was pic pocketing others to survive." Sano looked at Megumi with soft eyes then to Kenshin.  
  
"He has told me before that she means a lot to him." Sano said looking at the floor.  
  
"Megumi-dono and Sano-dono are the only thing's Yahiko has. so its understandable." Kenshin slightly gave a weak smile.  
  
'I have changed over such a long time.' Kenshin though to himself and it was true he had.  
  
Everything was now in motion and it was his turn.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
YAY!!! I finished the chapter gomen that it's so short I wanted to get it out as soon as I could without hurting myself!  
  
Kenshin: oro? *Pokes Gara-chan who is on the floor with cooking spoon to see if she is still alive *  
  
Gara-chan: *twitch * meanie!!! I'm not dead yet!  
  
Kenshin: *is already digging a grave for her * oro -.-x  
  
Gara-chan: *Kenshin picks Gara-chan up and throws her into the grave * this sucks.  
  
Kenshin: *does the praying thing * poor Gara-dono. *claps and walks away *  
  
Gara-chan: ummmmmm Kenshin? Help? *Has sweat drop * he could at lest put flowers. -.-''' 


	6. Softly singing

Authors note:  
  
I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long. There has been a lot of crap going on and it is very hard for me. I thank you guys who stick by and read I hope you will read this chapter and the rest of the story because I am working hard on it.  
  
I finally finished my Kenshin costume so I'm happy about that and the fire is going another way but I'm still not aloud outside since the news told use that the air contains shit in it. Jo-san is still alive he told me he got ride of the gun that he was going to kill himself with while on the phone with me.  
  
Sorry I just keep going don't I.... Well sorry again and now on with the 5th chapter which has been put off for such a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~ this shows how long ago I started to write this the part above is from last year -_-''''  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Softly singing  
  
The soft air lightly touched Kaoru's pale face, dancing around her sleeping form and moving down to the sleeping boy, Yahiko who lay on the floor sprawled out with a pillow between his arms.  
  
The soft breeze had come from the barley open window. The silky curtains that hung around the window swayed with the movement of the breeze.  
  
A shadowed figure leaned against a tree looking up to the window that belonged to Kaoru. The figure stud there not noticed at all, not making a sound.  
  
'Pain? Sorrow? Hate...anger... things humans feel...' A small smile played on the shadow face.  
  
' Is this where Kaoru-dono is?' Kenshin stared at the large house. Kenshin silently past through the gates and moved through the grass silently following the wall till he reached the end where there where many windows.  
  
"Which one?" Kenshin uttered softly to himself. Kenshin had not noticed that another was watching near by, It was all the figure had to see and left disappearing deep into the gardens.  
  
Kenshin looked at two windows that he thought might be Kaoru's room. Both had their windows open...  
  
Kenshin chose which one it was and moved up the wall and onto the roof. Before Kenshin could open the window a voice came from behind him startling him, making him turn around and unsheathe his blade.  
  
Kenshin now had his blade tip barly touching a young girl's nose.  
  
"Gomen, Sir but I recognized you and I had to stop you." The young girl said slightly blushing, looking at the blade.  
  
Kenshin looked at her waiting for an answer as he sheathed his sword.  
  
" Well I once over heard someone talk about you..." She pointed to her check making a cross on it. "They said you had a cross shaped scar."  
  
Kenshin moved closer to the girl.  
  
"Who told you this?" Kenshin said almost a soft whisper.  
  
"A girl that I know by the name of Kaoru." The girl said almost slipping because she was loosing her footing slightly.  
  
"Can we speak on the floor please?" She said getting down gracefully, Kenshin followed.  
  
The girl looked not much older then Yahiko with short blue black hair that was short till it got to a long braid. She had on a ninja like outfit.  
  
"How do you know Kaoru?" Kenshin looked around slightly.  
  
"Well my family lives around here and I help work here because my family needs the money. BUT my family comes from a long line of fighters!" The young girl stud up proudly.  
  
"Whats your name?" Kenshin looked silently around.  
  
"My name is Misao." The girl slightly bowed.  
  
"Will you know tell me about Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said stepping slightly more into the shadows.  
  
"I only know a little about her she doesn't talk much at all...she seems a little stuck up." Misao agreed with herself nodding.  
  
"I don't think you are dangers not from what I've heard her say." Misao looked around.  
  
"You better come with me if that guy hears us...he'll kill you." Misao led the ways after Kenshin agreed with a nod.  
  
The two moved swiftly along the dark wet ground to a wall and with ease moved over it and into the safety of the forest that surrounded the area. Once of range and in a safety of the large old tree's Misao spoke again.  
  
"Why did you come to see that Kaoru girl anyway?" after a few seconds went by she noticed he would not tell her.  
  
"You came to save her right?" Misao knew she got it right when she saw his eyes flash slightly.  
  
She went on " Well Kaoru is to marry the lords son...he is a bastered!" Kenshin looked a little surprised at the words of the young girl.  
  
"The thing is there are traps and guards the best from different parts of Japan! If you want to get her out you will need someone who knows the place really well!" Misao looked to the direction of the mansion.  
  
"I will help you...because she seems sad...I wouldn't blame her...but a girl like that must be use to it...never having to work or fight or anything others have to do. She must be one of those girls that are dressed up and spoiled." Misao was talking freely now.  
  
"Your wrong..." Misao stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...is not like that..." He looked at her with eyes that knew everything.  
  
"She's nothing like that...." Kenshin looked away.  
  
Misao could tell that he would do anything to help this girl. She knew how it felt she would do the same for someone she cared about.  
  
"Stay with my family and I will help you..." Misao smiled a cheesy grin and moved slightly showing for Kenshin to fallow.  
  
Kenshin followed not wanting to wait but he knew inside that it was best. I hope 'Yahiko is alright as well'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter isn't that good and sorry its taking SO LONG ggggggrrrrrrrrrrr I will try to start up writing soon again! 


End file.
